There will be Blood
by edwardmiss
Summary: When Division 15 have a stand-off with two armed men and one end up dead, little do they know he was the son of head of the Russian Mafia. When he puts a hit out on the officers of 15, they will do anything to protect their house and the ones they love. will Andy and Sam finally get together and who will survive when the bullets stop coming and the bombs stop exploding.
1. Chapter 1

How are we going to get these guys to give their selves up, we have three dead and five wounded we don't need any more casualties Frank thought to himself. His officers were going to make it home today if his life depends on it. So frank put down his weapon placed his hands in the air and walked to where he put himself between his officers and the gun men.

" Look I think we can resolve this without any more people getting hurt here just put the guns down or this is not going to end well for either of you" Frank shouted

"You don't get to make demands after you put a bullet through my brother's head" the man yelled

"Your brother tried to harm my family and that is unacceptable to me, now I am trying to help you before you end up like your brother and I don't want that" Frank explained

"You don't get to speak to me do you not know who I am" the man yelled at all of them "my father will bring down hell upon you all" he shouted

Then you heard a loud bang and the man fell to the ground with a bullet hole right between the eyes. Officers rushed from every angle as the other gun man surrender. Officer Diaz and Peck took him to their squad car. Ems rushed the wounded to the hospital so that they would not have to tell anymore families that they are sorry for their lost because they let a situation get out of hand.

"Don't you dare do that again Frank do you hear me" Noelle scolded him as she walked up to Frank

"I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that but I had to contain the situation it is my job Noelle" looking at her

"I know it's your job to make sure we get home but it's my job to make sure you get home to me and your daughter" Noelle said letting a tear escape.

"Don't do that don't cry Noelle "frank wiping away her tears

After all the right precautionary moves had been made, everyone made their way back to the station. Not either one of them wasn't thinking how close they came to losing their lives, and it got everyone to thinking how short life is and not to take it for granted. After all the paper work everyone decided to go to the penny for a few rounds. They all sat at the same table neither TO table nor a Rookie table, just together as family.

"Wow that was a close call today" Jerry broke the silence at the table

"Yes it was and Frank stepping in between the situation with us and the gun men was scary" Gail pointed out

Frank and Noelle decided to skip the penny tonight they wanted to be alone and spend time together with their daughter and themselves, and everyone understood why. Noelle was scared today and she just wanted some reassurance in her family that it was their safe and reachable.

"I hope Noelle is okay"? Dov said looking around the table at everyone

"I hope we don't have another day like this anytime soon" Tracy said reaching out to grab Jerry's hand and which she held tightly. He just looked at her wanting to hold her and be along with her.

"I think we are going to call it a night guys it's been a long day "Jerry looked at everyone getting out his seat so him and Tracy could exit. Tracy looked at Andy letting her know if she didn't feel like being alone she could come with them.

"No I am good Tracy, I am probably going to just crash out". Andy was fidgeting with her fingers and Sam knew she was worried and scared, and all he wanted was to take care of her but he was too scared to admit his feelings for her. He never knew why he just couldn't tell her. Sam was brung out of deep thought when Tracy had asked him could he make sure her best friend made it home safely.

"Yes I will" Sam told Tracy and she was happy because she knew as long as Andy was with Sam she was safe. Tracy and Jerry headed out the door after their goodbyes, which only left Gail, Chris, Epstein, Oliver, Sam, and Andy.

"What do you think he meant by his father bringing hell upon us, do we know who his father is" Chris looking confusing trying to figure out the gun man's words before he was shot.

"I don't know but let us not dwell on it anymore tonight, I am going to call it a night see you guys in morning" as Oliver waved leaving the penny. Chris, Gail, Epstein, Sam and Andy said goodnight as well. Sam had pulled in front of Andy's apartment he cut the engine off. They just sat in silence for a while.

"Sam I was so scared today that I thought I lost you" Andy broke the silence. Couldn't hold back anymore including the tears? "All I could hear was shots, you on the ground with blood everywhere" Andy choked out

"Andy I am okay It wasn't me" Sam tried to explain but her tears and her sadness in her face just broke him to where he grabbed Andy and pulled her into his lap and cradle her to his chest where she sobbed. It seemed like forever they sat in the truck as he consoled her rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Andy look I am so sorry I scared you like that today, but I promise you I will try to keep myself safe and especially you, we're friends aren't we"? Sam waited on her answer

"Sam I like to think we are more than friends" Andy responded

After Andy said that they just sat quiet in his truck, then Sam turned the radio up in the truck and Gavin Degraw 'More than anyone' came on and they just sat and listened to the song while Sam held Andy and that was enough for them.

Andy woke from a horrible night of sleeping, she kept having the same nightmare of Sam being the one dead lying in a pool of blood. She got up and took a shower made herself some breakfast and just as she opened the door there stood Sam.

"Sam what are you doing here"?

"I was seeing if you needed a ride, I texted you but I didn't get a response so I drove over here anyway just taking a chance" Sam explained

"I was just about to leave, but I would love a ride" Andy accepted with a smile

They got in Sam's truck and rode to the station, the ride wasn't as long as they wanted it to be but it was a reason came to see Andy this morning. He was not about to back out now.

"Andy I was wondering after work if it's possible if we could talk it's very important" Sam asked

"Yes we can because I need to talk to you too" Andy told him

That got out the truck in walked inside the station feeling very pleased with themselves. More officers than usual in the barn and as they paid more attention more like FBI. Sam and Andy made their way over to where Jerry, Tracy, Oliver, Diaz, Gail, Epstein, and Noelle stood their eyes on Frank's office. Which seems like a very heated conversation was going on and it didn't look good.

"Does anyone know what that is all about"? Sam asked

Before he could get an answer they were interrupted by a familiar voice, "Sam this is bad really bad" Boyd told him

"How bad" Sam asked

"I am talking Russian Mafia bad" Boyd said


	2. confessions

Everyone looking worried now about what Boyd had just told them. Everything that went down yesterday made sense from the man screaming at them, asking do they realize who his father was to bringing hell down upon us.

"The guy you have in custody is the little brother to Russia Mafia crime lord Maks Ruksluga" Boyd tried to explain

"The man that was shot and killed was his son Stefven Ruksluga" Boyd said

The other man that was there with Boyd was undercover but Boyd pulled him because of what he had just found out and that's why he was here to pass on the information and to help anyway he could.

"This is Jeffery from UC" Boyd introduced him

"look one of the guys I am working for undercover I heard the conversation that Maks is heading here to the states now to retrieve his son's body and his brother, he is pissed because that was his only son and he wants to make you all feel that pain he feels right now and he will not rest until all of you pay" Jeffery said

"All us pay what do you mean"?

"It's a hit on all of you" Boyd said

"So that is what the big pow-wow going on in Frank's office right now" Jerry is trying to confirm?

No one knew how to take the information that Boyd had just laid in front of them. Their emotions were running high and everywhere fear, anger, terrified was running through their mind. They wanted to know what was being said in Frank's office and how are they going to handle this situation at hand.

"What now"? Jerry asked

"I don't know we are waiting now from the outcome on what's going on in that office" Boyd said

"I know one thing if Maks is heading here no one is safe we don't need his present here because all he leaves behind is broken families and dead bodies" Jeffery tried to explain to everyone.

Everyone eyes was on Frank who was yelling as he came out of his office. "All of you parade room now" he pointed at all of them. Everyone headed to the parade not knowing what to expect.

"Look I know you may have heard, but don't listen to what they say their thinking there is no way possible that a man like Maks would come all the way here just for us" Frank told them. "I will not put anything to chance when it comes to a man like Maks" as he looked at every one of them.

He saw fear in their eyes and he felt bad to see it on their faces. Each and every one of them was family to him and he would gladly take a bullet for either one of them. He was not about to back down and run if Maks wanted to come here he would be prepared.

"So Frank what are we going to do about this"? Sam asked as his eyes shot to Andy

"I am placing this place on high alert we take precautionary measures to protect us and our family and this city" He said to Sam

"What about our families should we warn them to leave, go someplace safe or are we going to put them up" Tracy asked

"If there is a safe place that your love ones can go then yes please advise them to do so now if not we can arrange somewhere for them to go" Frank advised them

"I need you all to pack bag because it's one thing I do agree on with the suits is we all remain together so I have set up a safe house for us to stay in until the time being" Frank told everyone

Everyone talked among themselves not too happy with what was going on having to say goodbye to their loves one was heartbreaking, but they knew they had to do in order to keep them safe. Being together they knew would help in the long run if anything go down. Frank had given everybody two hours top to do what they needed and retrieve their things and to report back to the station.

"Andy do you need a ride" Tracy asked, "no" she responded no she didn't want to take away from her goodbye with Leo knowing it was going to be tough and she didn't Tracy to cut her time short because she had to deal with her.

"Sam can you give me a ride so I can get my things"

"You didn't even need to ask let's go' Sam said as they walked out the station

They drove to Sam's house first it didn't take much time for him to pack I guess he was used to it with him going under all the time with Gun & Gangs. As they walked back to the truck to head to Andy house Andy just wanted to tell Sam how she felt especially with everything going on but neither of them had the nerve to open their mouths. They arrive at Andy's place and as they walked in and shut the door, Andy just stopped she turned to face Sam and he saw the tears and she tried to speak.

" Sam I-" She was cut off Sam had took her in his arms and he was kissing her with everything in him that he felt for her, she kissed him back now she ripped his shirt from his body. He picked her up she wrapped her legs around his waist and he placed kisses all up and down her neck. She wanted this for so long she couldn't be close enough to him as he felt the same way. He carried her down to the bedroom where he laid her down on the bed where he positioned himself over her so he could look into her eyes.

"Andy are you sure"? As he placed soft kisses on her lips and along her neckline

"Yes Sam I have been wanting this for a long time now" as she brought his mouth back to hers

Sam looked deep into her eyes and kissed her slowly and passionately and with no going back Sam and Andy made love like they had no tomorrow left.


	3. Split Second

"Can we stay like this forever"? As she was rubbing her hand over his chest

"I wish we could Andy just like this" As he pulled her chin up so she could look directly into his eyes. "I have waited for you a long time and I am not about to let some pissed off Russian Mafia leader keep you from me any longer" Sam said

"Sam I am just sorry it took us so long to get to this point right here, I have been wanting to tell you how I wake up thinking about you as I do when I go to bed, that you make me feel safest I have ever felt in my life that you are it for me what I am trying to say is you are home Sam" as tears fell down her cheek.

Sam wiped away her tears and he knew how she felt because he felt the same way and he can no longer hide them. This was their moment, the one he has been waiting for it seemed like forever.

"Andy you asked me a while back why I never put myself out there to find someone and the reason why is I didn't think it would be fair to someone to give me their heart when I can't do the same in return" He looked Andy in her eyes, "because see I gave my heart away a long time ago and I never really got it or wanted back, Andy you have to know how much I care about you"?

"I am listening Sam" Andy said

"I rush to go to bed at night so I can rush to get up because I just can't wait to see your face again you are all I think about and want today, tomorrow and as long as God allows me to breath you are it for me as well, Andy you are my home" as he placed a soft tender kiss on her lips and they just melted into each other.

As Andy put her bag by the door she saw Sam staring at the pictures on her table of her and her dad. He would make sure that he kept her safe so she could add more memories and pictures of her and her dad an of them as well. He snapped out of it as he felt two arms wrap around his waist. Sam knew they belonged there and as he turned to face her.

"You ready"? She asked

"Yes let's go before they send SWAT in after us" laughing at his comment

Sam and Andy arrived back at the barn everyone was there except for Gail. They walked over to where Oliver stood. He didn't look too well and they all knew because he didn't want to leave his family neither one of them didn't. Andy was grateful that her dad was already out of town so she just had to make a phone call, with Tommy wanting to come back and protect his daughter, but she convinced him she was safe, she just needed for him to stay safe as well. Andy walked over to her best friend whom she could tell had been crying. Having to leave Leo broke her down so when she needed a shoulder to cry on Andy was there for her.

"Does anyone know where Gail is"? Chris was the first one to answer, "Yes she is in Frank's office with her parents, they are trying to talk her out of going with us" Chris explained

Everyone eyes went to Frank's office wishing they could be a fly on the wall.

"Sweetheart you are a Peck you will be protected" Her dad ordered

"I know I am and this is my family here as well and I am staying here because if they need me, I have their backs 100% just like I know they would do the same for me" Gail told her father as she looked at her sergeant Frank Best.

Which it made his heart swell, to know how she felt about Division 15. She stood up to her father for the family they had formed here in this prescient. Frank was going to do everything in his power to keep ever last one of them safe.

"Sir all due respect you should be proud of your daughter for being a brave and outstanding police officer" Frank smiled

"I would if I could guarantee that she won't end up in a pine box that you are going to put their, and I won't allow it not my daughter Best" Peck yelled

"Dad you are out of line" Gail yelled

"You are my daughter and it's my duty as a father to keep you safe".

"And you think I am not trying to do the same, this is my house and I will protect the way it should be do you got that" Frank yelled at Peck.

"Let me do my job that I was put here to do" Frank argued

Peck couldn't same anything to that, all he thought about was his daughter and Frank could sympathize with him on that. With him just becoming a father almost a year ago.

"Does anyone know where the safe house is" Dov asked

"No Epstein, but I do know we are supposed to be briefed on everything when we do arrive" jerry explained

"It's the waiting that is killing me, how can someone put a hit out on police officers, I am not scared I'm mad as hell" Chris told everyone

"Get in line Diaz" Sam said as he looked at Andy and which she took his hand under the table they were sitting at. Andy was happy and felt safe right there with Sam. That's when they heard a familiar voice one that Sam and Andy wished they didn't have too ever.

"I just heard I came as soon as I could, is everyone okay"?

"Yes Luke just waiting on the boss" Oliver told him

"I here everyone is heading to a safe house" he found Andy's eyes when he spoke and he happened to look at Sam as well which shot him a look that he was not happy to see him.

"Is there something you have to say Swarek" Luke challenged him

"Yeah what the hell are you doing here" Sam yelled as he was getting out his chair ready to confront Luke

"Last time I was here I don't think you were in charge, but if you must know I am here for Andy" Luke looked towards her

"We'll let me be the first to tell you, you made a blank trip Andy is no longer your concern so back off" Sam told him. Everyone looked between them both as Jerry grabbed Sam and Diaz grabbed Luke but it didn't end there

"I know she is your partner, but damn Sam she is nothing more than that" Luke yelled

"Oh it's more than that" Sam told him smiling, Andy stepped in front of Sam and tried to calm him down, and by her doing that, that only made Luke even madder. When Frank heard the yelling he came down out of his office quick to see what was going on. As frank tried to defuse the situation that was going on.

Everyone eyes was on the scuffle of Sam and Luke that no one notice the men that enter division 15. One of the men started yelling saying he needed to talk to Frank Best over and over again which caught the attention of everyone and when they turned to face the man, they saw him standing there with a semi- automatic machine gun as did the other four men.

"GUN" Frank yelled

As the men begin to open fire!


	4. Tragedy

Everyone took cover, as bullets were flying everywhere. Division 15 looked and sounded like the OK Corral. Three of the gun men were shooting at any moving target, as the lead man and another accomplice took after the attended targets. Frank and the rest knew they needed to get to their firearms if they were going to make it out alive. How were they going to get there with being the other direction where the gun men were shooting?

"Frank you are bleeding", I know, "have you been hit"? Sam asked.

"No just a flesh wound I'm good" frank said. "We need fire power now" Jerry shouted

"Five gun men fuck we have to figure something out quick", how we do that?

"Sam here brother thought you might need these, since bullets are flying everywhere" Boyd motion for Sam to grab the bag of firearms he had. Boyd was a lifesaver they were out of options on what to do until he came along." Where the hell did you get these"? I'll explain later, let's go kill these sons of bitches. He distributed the guns out, he kept the shotgun for himself. He was mad and the gun men were about to find out just how mad he was.

"Tracy you and Diaz are with me, we are going to tackle the south entrance" Jerry motioned for them to follow him. Jerry wanted Tracy close he could not even let himself think of losing her. As they left Frank instructed Oliver, Epstein, Gail, and Luke to take the north entrance.

"Boss me, McNally, and Boyd can take east entrance", good I'll take Jeffery with me towards the front and try to cease handle on this" Frank said

"What, I am coming with you" Noelle told him, Frank would not hear that at all if he was not making it home, she sure as hell was. He was not about to leave their daughter without both of her parents. "No you are not you get on the radio, phone any form of communication and get as much help you can get" Frank looked at her and Noelle knew he was not taking no for an answer. She reached up and kissed him deep and passionately, Frank broke away and headed up front with Jeffery.

"Andy are you ready, because if not you can stay with Noelle"? No I am going with you and yes I am as ready as I 'm going be, "Okay let's go Boyd be look out" Sam instructed

All they could here as they walked was gun shots coming from everywhere. Out of nowhere a gunman jumped out and Sam took him out quick thinking this should be easy with just five gunmen vs. their division the situation should be contained quickly, until they saw the booking area. That's where they were coming in at and it looked about 10 to 15 men heavy loaded with firearms, this was bad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I need to get back to Andy" why she is with Sam" Oliver yelled

"We need you here get your head in it man" Oliver demanded

"How can my head be in it I need to know she is safe" she is because she is with Sam and I promise he is not about let anything happen to her, he'll die before he let that happen" Dov told him

"But-"before he could finish Gail screamed at him. "shut up will you, oh my goodness you had your turn to be superman but you opted out when you banged your ex you guys are done okay, Sam has that covered so get your damn head in the game because if you get me shot or killed that is your ass got it" Gail said as she made herself clear.

Within a split second they were being shot at by two gunmen, Gail had to snatch Epstein down quick or the bullet would have hit him. They shot back but they were running low on bullets, but the other gunmen had plenty. They had to get out of there quick.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Chris oh my god Chris" as Tracy shook him to see if he would respond, but he didn't so she checked for a pulse he had one. He was losing blood. Tracy thought back she should have not let Chris go ahead of them now look at him. As she sat there with Chris she heard footsteps and when she looked up it was one of the gunmen. Tracy begin to panic as she thought about Leo not being able to see him again, she starting begging for her life as he pointed the gun at her.

"Please I have son, please let me go home to him please" Tracy begged crying uncontrollable. Then out of nowhere she heard a shot and she had to make sure it wasn't her. Then the gunman fell to the floor and there stood Jerry holding the gun that just saved her life. Tracy ran to him and he held her so close, thinking if he was a few seconds later what the outcome could have been. Tracy just cried and he held her.

"I want to go home Jerry, please get me out of here"? I'm trying baby I am trying" Jerry said

"Diaz is he dead"? No but he is losing a lot of blood he needs help now" she told him

"Okay help me move him in this room" Jerry asked Tracy

Jerry made sure Chris was still breathing as Tracy paced back and forward, he didn't want to leave Tracy here by herself but he had to make sure Frank and everybody else was okay and if they weren't he would see if he could help. "Tracy I have to go back out there", no you don't stay please Jerry don't leave me" Tracy pleaded. "Tracy when I leave lock the door I promise I will be back okay" Jerry took her in his arms and kissed her to reassure her. Jerry then left out the door, Tracy locked it. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Frank rounded the corner with Jeffery in tow; one of the gunmen was trying to reload and did not see Frank until he tackled him to the ground. Jeffery grabbed the gun and pointed at the gunman. Two other officers came around the corner, Frank order them to take him to holding and to be careful. Sam, Boyd and Andy ran into Frank and Sam was filling Frank in on what's was going on in the booking room. "We need to come at them fast and hit them hard" Sam was telling Frank.

"Fine I need someone to get to my office I have three shotguns, and two 9mm" I can do it" said Boyd. "I'll be your back up I have to get back to Noelle" Frank told them.

"Be safe you two", same to you" Andy said. Boyd and Frank made off for his office and to check on Noelle. Andy and Sam made it towards the north end hoping to run into Oliver, but something caught Sam's eye which made him stop. He looked in the office and saw that nothing was out of order, he went back out to where Andy were and came onto a scene which nearly made his heart drop out his chest. There stood a gunman with a grenade in his hand holding Andy by the hair.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Don't move or I will let go of the grenade"?

"Okay take it easy I'm staying right here okay" Sam tried to assure the man.

"Andy you okay" yes Sam I'm good" Andy responded

"Shut up nobody talks or I will let go"

Sam and Andy both stopped talking; Sam head was spinning trying to figure out how to get them both out of this situation alive. He saw that the gunman head was shaking and that was not good, but he felt he could talk him out of it. He looked inexperienced so Sam thought maybe he had a chance.

"Look we seem to be having a bad day so why don't we all go home and try this another day"?

"You think this is funny, we are not leaving until everyone of you are dead that is the order"

"Okay I get that calm down just let her, and all of us can leave here alive" Sam pleaded

"If I don't do my job I don't get to go home"

"We'll let us help you we can hide you and protect you where they can't find you but you have to put the grenade down and let her go" Sam pleaded

"You can't protect me from him, no matter where you are he will find you I have a family"

"We all do and just like you we are trying to get home to them so let us help you and your family so this turns good for you and us"? Sam pleaded with the gunman

So the gunman dropped his hand and Andy ran to Sam while the man just stood there with his head in his hands. Sam walked over and the man gave him the grenade and Sam just nodded his head at the man to let him know it's all good and that he would make good on his promise to help. Sam looked at the man and could he didn't want to be here. Andy took a deep breath and dropped to her knees where she placed head in her hands grateful for Sam talking the man down.

"You will help me and my family hides us"?

"Yes will let's get you somewhere so you can't be seen" okay Sam said

"I just wanted my family back that's why I am here they said if I didn't they would kill my wife and children"

Sam put his hands on his head and looked at the ceiling and when Andy lifted her head she saw the gunman come around the corner Andy jumped up and yelled Sam's name but it was too late. The gunman was already shooting. Then out of nowhere two arms circled Andy's waist and begin to pull her away from the scene. Andy kicked and screamed for Sam as she saw him get hit by the bullets.


	5. Quick Thinking

"No let me go, Sam needs me let me go" Andy yelled

"Andy he is dead I'm getting you out of here now" struggling trying to get her to safety Luke had a hard time. "You let go now damn it" Andy demanded

As Andy struggled with Luke to get loose Oliver, Gail, and Dov came upon what was going on with them two. Dov rushed over and told Luke to let her go, and when did Andy punched him in the face and busted his nose. Oliver grabbed her trying to figure out what was going on.

"Calm down Andy tell me what happened"? It's Sam he got shot and I was trying to get to him but this bastard would not let me" Andy tried to explain. "I need to go back I have to get back to him Oliver" Andy pleaded

"No she can't go back she will get killed he is dead" Luke yelled. Everyone looked at him and just could not wrap their heads around the fact Sam could be dead no way?

"Fine stay here I will go without you I am not leaving Sam" okay I will go with you" Oliver told her.

"We are going to" Gail said. "Why won't anybody listen to me we need to find a way out of here" Luke looking at them, trying to get them to listen

"If anything has happened to Sam you are going to regret being born" Andy gave Luke a stern warning. Then they took off down the hall back to where Sam was. When they made it back to that exact spot Sam was not there. Andy looking around trying to make sure she was in the right spot.

"Andy are you sure this is the right spot" yes this is where I left him Oliver" Andy said

"Well that's good he is not here it means he went somewhere to find cover" Dov suggested

"Or the shooters moved the body" Luke told everyone. It took everything in Andy not to punch him again. They were trying to piece together what could have happened to Sam. So they moved further down the hall to see if they could find him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jerry came running up the hall until he stopped in front of the dispatcher room, he turned the knob and it was locked. Jerry tapped two times on the door and said to open up. When no one opened the door, he explained it was Det. Barber, he heard a click of the lock and the door swung open and there stood Noelle. Jerry rushed in and she locked the door back.

"What's going out there? Have you seen Frank? Is everybody alright"? She asked

"Chris is hurt bad, and I haven't seen the others" oh my god where is Chris" Noelle asked Jerry?

"He is with Tracy I came in here to get help out ASAP" Jerry told her

"I have called everyone I could think of I don't know why they have not made it yet"?

They nearly jumped out there skin when they heard a fist pounding on the door. Jerry pointed his gun ready for whatever was behind that door. Noelle and Jerry remained silent until they heard a familiar voice.

"Noelle it's me open the door" Frank spoke thru the door, Noelle ran to the door and opened it and when she saw Frank a big relief was lifted off of her. Frank and Boyd made their way into the room and shut the door behind them.

"Jerry when did you get here"? Just now I came to hurry up backup Diaz is hurt bad" Jerry explained

"Where is he"? I left him with Tracy" Jerry said

A voice came over the radio instructing them to stay down and to find something to cover their faces and mouths. They are coming in strong to contain the situation. Frank and the rest braced for swat to enter and to help in any way they can. There were sounds like bombs going off and yelling for the men to get down. That's when frank, Boyd, Jerry, and Noelle exited the room, it was men in mask and guns running around, it was smoke everywhere.

As the smoke settled they looked over the damage and it did not look good. Everyone seem to have found each other and they saw that Chris, Tracy, Sam, and Andy was not there with them and they begin to worry. That's when they saw Chris being wheeled out on a stretcher with Tracy right by his side.

"Oh my god is he okay? What happened"? As Gail begin to cry

"He was shot and he lost a lot of blood Gail" as Tracy console her.

"I am going with him" Gail told the EMS driver

"I am right behind you" me to as soon as I find Jerry" Tracy said as she looked at Dov and Gail

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sam are you over here, Sam" Andy yelled looking for Sam everywhere, with her heart sinking every minute when she didn't find him. She continued to look and asking other officers did they see him. Every stretcher that left division 15 she checked to make sure he was not on it. She couldn't bring her feet to move towards the booking room where they were placing the decease officer's body before they move them.

"Do you want me to go in with you"? Luke asked

"Stay the hell away from me Luke, it's your fault I am looking for him now I would have been there with him now even if he" Andy couldn't bring herself to even say it.

"I did what I did because I wanted you live, I can't imagine you not here in my life" Luke pleaded

"That's how I feel about Sam" Andy yelled at Luke

"I know he is your partner but Andy"?

"He is more than my partner Luke I am in love with him and when you realize that the better you will be off" Andy scolded him.

There was nothing Luke could say so he let her walk away from him without any argument. Andy walked out of the station to get a breath of fresh air, because it felt like her lungs were shrinking with the thought of losing Sam. They had just finally really found each other and she was not ready to let him go yet. The tears started coming and Andy did not even fight them and she just broke down and collapsed to the ground in loud sobs. Then two arms grabbed her and pulled her to them so tight and comforting.

"I hear you were looking for me" Sam spoke softly. "Let it out I got you I will always have you Andy" Sam whispered.

"Sam oh my god I thought I lost you"

"You won't be getting rid of me that easily" as he stroked her hair behind her ear

"I saw you get shot "? Trying to control her crying and breathing

"Yes you did, but good thing I had this" he held up his bullet proof vest

"I tried to stay there with you, I didn't leave you Luke grabbed me and dragged me away".

"I know I am glad he did"

"What"?

"He thought I was dead that's why I was able to take him down, if you would have stayed he would have shot you next and that was not an option" he stroked her face.

"If you haven't noticed I like you, no I take that back I love you Andy" as he looked down at her

"I love you to Sam" Andy told him

As they sat there and kissed they were interrupted as they saw Dov, Noelle, Jerry, Tracy, Oliver walking towards the squad cars. They heard an officer telling Noelle let him get her car for her since she saved his life today. As the officer walked over to the car with everybody right behind him, Sam and Andy was so glad to see them all and decided to join them and as they got off the ground the car exploded.


	6. family

As the car sat there up in blaze there laid on the ground were Jerry, Tracy, Dov, Gail, and Noelle. Sam and Andy who witness the horrific explosion ran over to check on their friends. As they made it over Jerry sat up realizing what had just occurred grabbing his ears because they were in pain for the explosion. Andy ran over to her best friend Tracy who was now waking up as well from being knocked out. Epstein sat up but fell back down feeling woozy. Sam made him lie back because it seemed he had concussion. Then they heard a Yell that tore into the heart and feared the worst.

"No Noelle, you get up now Noelle you hear me" Oliver screamed at her

Sam rushed over and saw Noelle lying there not moving or breathing, so Sam immediately began CPR on her he would not lose her. Sam had to save her, and Andy saw the determination in his eyes, so she motioned for Sam to move so she could take over. Jerry ran inside the station to get one of the EMS to come and help Noelle.

"What happened? Who is hurt Jerry"? Boyd asked

Jerry couldn't get the words out to explain and he saw Frank face and he didn't want to break his heart this way. "The car exploded and Oliver, Tracy, Gail is okay Epstein has a concussion" Jerry tried to explain

"What about Noelle was she with you"?

"Frank "Jerry couldn't say anything else Frank was already out the door to where Noelle was lying on the ground. They followed him out the door. Frank stopped in his tracks to see her there in that state as Andy and Sam took turns performing CPR on her. Frank took Noelle in his arms with tears falling the Ems arrived to help her. Sam and Oliver had to plead with Frank to let her go so that they could do their job. They put her in the back of the Ems truck Frank jumped in the back and they rode away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Oliver, Jerry, Gail, Epstein, and Andy paced up and down the hallways of the hospital waiting on any news on either one of their friends outcome.

"I am going to kill that son of a bitch when I find him" Sam yelled

"Get in line Sam" Oliver said

"They were just able to come into our house and man handles us really"?

"Oliver I know how you feel now Chris and Noelle are in there fighting for their lives and they shouldn't be, she has a little girl to go home to" Jerry said

They all took a moment to reflect on what's most important in their lives and they already knew that they would not be able to take it if they lost either one of them. Sam walked up behind Andy and grabbed her and pulled her close that made Andy feel so safe. Their embrace did not go unnoticed with the other and they were happy for them.

"Well now I know why you punched Luke" Oliver motioned over to Andy and Sam

"You punched Luke"? Yeah knocked him good nose just exploded everywhere" Oliver teased

"Why did you hit him"? Because he pulled me away from you" Andy told him

"Yeah she went Rambo in finding you buddy", Really" Sam couldn't do anything but smile the smile that Andy fought so hard to find Sam so she can see again. Then Luke walked up to where they were trying to hear if any word on Diaz and Noelle?

"Any word yet? As his eyes landed on Sam and Andy

"No not yet" Sam answered

"Glad to see you are alright Swarek"? Thanks how is the nose"? Sam asked

"Good I don't let little things like that get in my way of what I want" Luke stared at Andy when he said that.

Boyd and Jeffery walked up and Sam and the rest of them were surprised to see them. They explained that Frank had called them and asked them to meet him here. Everyone now intrigued as to what Frank wanted with them. They didn't have to wait any further to find out they saw Frank walking up the hall towards them.

"She has swelling on the left part of her brain which she needs to be placed on a breathing machine, if the swelling doesn't go down we may be looking at other options" Frank barely spoke. "Can you believe this, she needs a machine to breathe for her" Frank spoke

"Hey Frank it's going to be okay Noelle is a fighter and I know her she is fighting to get back to you and your daughter" Tracy said as she pulled Frank into a hug.

"That's right buddy she'll be waking up to give somebody hell" Oliver said teasing

"How's Chris any word"? Yes he is in CICU, he should pull through Gail is with him now" Frank told them

Frank then motioned all of them to follow him into the waiting room where he closed the door behind them. They were all worried they thought he still needed to tell them something about Noelle that he did not reveal out in the hall.

"Look what I am about to tell and ask of you is serious, very serious, I mean lose your job do you understand. So with that if you don't want to hear anything further I ask you to step out now and I would understand"? Frank asked as he looked around the room at everyone. No one moved they all looked intrigue as to what Frank was asking of them.

"Okay I am going after Maks, a buddy of mine has found his location and he is there, I am not about to let him come in into my house and hurt either one of you and get away with it, Noelle, Chris didn't ask for this and for that in my book he doesn't deserve to live, I'm going to rip that son of a bitch apart with my bare hands for the pain he brought to my house that will not be tolerated" Frank explained

"I am in "Sam told him, me to" Boyd said.

Frank looked to everyone in the room and they all agreed this must be done, with all realizing what they were about to face. Frank told them they would be meeting early tomorrow morning at 5:45am sharp no later no sooner.

"So go get your house in order hug the one you love because come tomorrow there is no promise afterwards" frank said and walked out the door.


	7. Saying Goodbye

Jerry and Tracy sat in the car in front of his place with silence completely taking over. They couldn't bring themselves to even start a conversation which they knew would lead to discussion if one of them did not make it home tomorrow. So they just sat until they couldn't take it anymore.

"Jerry-…" was all Tracy could get out before Jerry begin to kiss her like this was the end. Tracy started unbuttoning his shirt as he did to her, then Tracy straddled jerry and they made love. Not caring who saw them all that matter was them two in this moment.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A family is people, who care when you are sad,

Who loves you no matter what?

Who share your triumphs?

Who don't expect you to be perfect, just growing with?

Honesty in your own direction.

Oliver read that passage while he had a drink at the penny. He had no one to go home to, he had sent Zoe and the girls away to keep them safe. Oh how he wished they were here now. He ordered another round and down it quick to help ease the pain. He put his head in his hands and then he felt a hand on his shoulder and when he turned to see it was he couldn't believe it.

"Zoe, what? How?" Oliver stumbles with words.

"Frank called me and told me that you may be needing more than ever tonight, so I'm here" as Zoe looked at her husband. Oliver hugged his wife as tight as he possibly can, he did not know if this would be the last time he may get to hold her this way, so he was not taking any chances.

"Let's go home" Oliver said as him and Zoe walked out of the penny.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Epstein walked into Chris hospital room where he saw Gail sitting vigil at his bed side, he walked up behind her and placed a hand on Gail's shoulder.

"Have there been any changes"? No everything is the same" as Gail wiped the tears from her eyes.

Dov walked over and placed a hand on Chris and took in a deep breath. "I am so sorry this happened to you buddy but we are going to make it right okay you just hang in there". Dov wiped a tear from his eye, he felt so bad to see Chris like this. It made him think of his own brother that took his own life years ago. He had got another chance to have a brother and he was not ready to let him go and he wanted the bastards that put him here to pay and they were if it meant his life.

"What do you mean make this right" Gail asked Dov as he tried to walk out the door

"You are not about to go do something stupid are you"?

"Don't worry about it Gail we got this you just take care of Chris okay, and when he wakes up and I am not here, tell him he was the best friend a guy could have and I love him" Dov hurried out the door before Gail could stop him or ask any more question.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Noelle I need you to listen to me okay, I am about to go do something I know you wouldn't approve of, but he hurt you baby and I can't sit back and not do anything about it, you and that little girl are my world " Frank told Noelle

Frank stood up and paced the floor of the room, "he is the reason you are lying here now so I have to go and do this for you for us, so I need you to wake up because if I don't make it back our daughter needs you but I promise I am going to fight my hardest to get back to you and our family, I do believe we have something good here" he stood by Noelle holding her hand.

Frank sat down in the chair by the bed, and pulled out a little black velvet box from his pocket, and as he played with it he finally opened it. He looked at the ring in the box he took it out and grabbed Noelle's hand and slid the ring on her finger.

"I have been carrying this around for a while trying to figure out the right moment, and I couldn't think of a more perfect one than now, I have to make it back, and you have to wake up so we can make this official, make our family a whole I LOVE YOU Noelle" Frank expressed while placing a kiss on her hand.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sam through his keys on the table by the door as Andy walked and sat down on the couch; Sam came right behind her and sat next to her. Andy then pulled herself on to Sam's lap and placed her head on his shoulder, Sam then wrapped his arms around her so tight. This is all the both of them ever wanted right now in this moment their lives were perfect.

"Please don't ever let go", Not if you even asked me to" Sam whispered in her ear.

"Andy promise me something"? What? She asked. "If things get really bad and you see an out please take it" Sam pleaded

"No I will not leave you Sam", Andy please" Sam pleaded again

"No I will not we are finally where we should have been a long time ago, I am not letting you go without a fight Swarek" Andy explained to him. Even though he wanted to keep her safe by any means necessary, but to hear her pledge her loyalty to him, made him fall more in love with her.

"Fine since you are going to be stubborn just stay with me at all cause".

"Sounds like a plan" Andy said smiling at him. "What am I going to do with you McNally"? As he held her to him even tighter

Andy pulled away and looked Sam in the eyes, "I love you ", I love you to so tomorrow let's make it back home" as Sam took her back into his arms and kissed her slowly, passionately as he picked her up and laid her on back on the couch. He started kissing every inch of her body until Andy brought his lips back to hers. They melted into each other, Sam whispered in her ear "Always", and then Andy whispered back "Forever".


	8. Out Of Time

They all met at the spot that Frank had texted them last night, it was about 5:50 when a black suburban pulled up. It had tinted windows so they could not see who was in the vehicle. They all looked worried until the front window rolled down and Frank greeted his good friend.

"Hey man you ready to do this"? As ready as I'll ever be" Frank responded.

"The second truck in which you guys will be riding in is about five minutes away" okay sounds good" Frank said

Frank looked at Tracy, Jerry, Oliver, Sam, Andy, Epstein, Luke, and Boyd and he knew he needed to say this before they left on this suicide mission.

"Look I know I am asking a lot from you guys and ladies to put your life on the line for me and this division, but I just want to say I appreciate each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart I wouldn't want to be going through this with anybody else because I know no matter what you have my back as I have yours, I LOVE YOU guys" as he put his fist to his chest where his heart is.

"Right back at cha boss" they said

As the other truck arrived they all piled up in the two trucks and headed to where Maks was holding up at. They sat in the truck and went over everything to busting in, how many men and most importantly get Maks. As everyone got out the truck they waited on confirmation and as they did that Sam held Andy's hand tight, and Jerry gave and Tracy a kiss on her lips. Then over the radio came a man's voice.

"All perimeters locked down"? The wolf is in his den" the voice said and repeated.

Then all at once they were moving in quick the doors were being busted open all at once there was men shouting get down and other men speaking a language they did not understand and then came the gunfire.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They all split off in groups, Frank, Boyd, Tracy, and Jerry in group one and Sam, Andy, Oliver, Epstein, and Luke in group two. They were under heavy fire they had to keep their eyes open. It seemed like every corner they turned there stood someone with a gun. As they were moving up the stairs Andy caught a glimpse of a guy that looked exactly like Maks. "Sam your ten o'clock I believe that's who we are looking for"? Sam moved a little closer to get a better look without being seen, he then pulled out a radio.

"Southeast entrance second flight of stairs target in sight" just then Andy screamed "Look out" as she grabbed Sam and pulled him back before any stray bullets hit him. They were under fire as they scramble and shot back Oliver and Epstein got separated from Andy Sam and Luke. They manage to secure themselves a spot for cover, and then Oliver came over the radio.

"Hey Sammy you guys okay"? Yeah, how about you and Epstein"? Yeah buddy we good" Oliver said

"What's your location Oliver"? Umm buddy we are hiding behind these crates that between two yellow towers"

"Okay I see the towers give us a minute and we will be over"

Sam looked at Andy and Luke who looked worried but he knew they were better in numbers, so they needed to get to Oliver and Dov.

"Andy you watch the sides and Luke you watch the backs are you ready"? More looking at Andy to make sure she was ready. He knew was scared but she was putting up a front he touched her hand to steady it, "I'm ready" she said. As they made their way over to Oliver and Epstein they didn't encounter any gunmen and they were lucky because there were plenty gunfire going off.

"We need to move this is getting worse than better, they know Frank is here we heard two gunmen use his name we have to find him" Epstein said. As soon as they were halfway down the first flight of stairs out of nowhere three gunmen begin to fire at them, Oliver took one out. As they dodge the bullets trying to get the last flight of stairs Andy trips and fall Sam turns to go back and help he yells "Stay down" with his gun pointed, she turns and sees the gunman. When Sam tries to shoot his gun jams, she looks at Sam with a look like it's okay you tried and in a split second there was Luke throwing himself in front of the gunman taking three bullets one to the shoulder, one in the leg, and the last one to the stomach.

Sam could not believe the scene that unfolded in front of him but a single gunshot brings him back, when Epstein put one through the eyes of the gunman. That's when he saw Andy kneeling down by Luke and it didn't look good.

"Luke oh my god Luke why did you do that, it was so stupid of you"?

"I'm sorry I was thinking it was a good thing" Luke said choking on his words clearly in pain. Sam walked up and Andy begins to plead with him to help Luke.

"Sam we need to help him, we have to get him out of here"? Her sobs tore right through him and he knew he had to take a chance and leave to find a way out.

"okay I'm going to find way out okay so stay put okay" he hated to leave her but he hated to see her in pain this way, even if it was over or ex Luke. Sam, Oliver, and Epstein made their way down the stairs.

"Andy talk to me okay, I am trying not to close my eyes".

"What do you want me to say you are a stupid, stupid man"?

"I had to do something, I couldn't sit back and let you take these bullets a life without you in it Andy let me tell you it's miserable".

Andy didn't know what to say to that, her and Luke history didn't end on a good note but she didn't wish anything bad on him. One time in her life she did love him. "I hope this not your way of getting back in my good graces"? Saying with a very shaky laugh

"Andy listen I know I hurt you with what I did, and every day I am hunted with that, you will always be the best part of me, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy and I wanted to be the person who made you happy" Luke told her

"We were happy Luke, I can't deny that, but life threw us a curve ball, and I am happy where I'm at in my life".

"I know and it's because of Sam Swarek, don't get me wrong Andy every day I wished it was me but I know it's not going to happen, but all I ever wanted was for you to be happy"?

"I am happy "she choked back tears. "Just don't forget me Andy"?

"No don't do that no goodbyes you hear me, Sam is finding a way for you to get help you are going to be okay ".

"No I am not Andy even if he makes it back it will be too late, so if you want to confess your undying love for me, now is the time to do so" Luke said with a weak smile.

Andy was scared he was so weak and cold and she knew what Luke said about Sam not having enough time was true. How can she let him go? Yes she had been mad at him for so long for making a fool out of her but she didn't want this. She looked down at Luke and it looked like he was about sleep and she knew he didn't have much time.

"Luke" Andy whispered, "Yes Andy" he answered

"Look at me "Luke turns his head to face her, and with tears fallen down her cheeks Andy spoke very softly, "I forgive you for everything and I will not forget you" as Andy cried

"Thank you Andy" and then Luke looked at her and reached up and touched her cheek to wipe away her tears, and then Detective Luke Callaghan took his last breath.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"We have to get through that door and I know they're waiting to blast whoever comes through it"? Frank said talking to Boyd and Jerry

"So what's the plan how are we getting in there"?

"We're going to knock and let them answer it" Frank winked at them and they understood what he meant and they all smiled. So Boyd then strapped a smoke bomb to the door set the timer and then took cover with the rest. They all watched the countdown .6.5….. And then went boom. Smoke was everywhere and that's when they rushed whoever was waiting in the room. When they enter it was cocaine and heroin by the pounds not only are they going to catch Maks and his men but a boat load of drugs to.

"On your knees now, do not move or it will be your ass" Boyd said pointing his gun at the men they had caught.

"Frank I say we did good don't you think"? When Boyd didn't get a response from Frank he looked around to see he was not there.

"Where the hell is Frank"? I don't know I thought he was here"? Jerry looking around.

"Oh my goodness he did not go after Maks did he"? Tracy looking so scared

As frank ran up the stairs after Maks he was more determined than ever to get his hands on him. "Stop running Maks it's over", who says you have to catch me first" he was laughing

This made Frank furious so mad that he didn't notice maks was not in front of him anymore and then out of nowhere he was struck in the leg with a lead pipe. Frank went down hard and in pain.

"You don't seem so tough now that your back is on the ground" Maks screamed at Frank as he kicked him in his ribs, "Get up Frank fight like a man". Then he kicked him again and again in the ribs. When he went to kick Frank again he caught his leg and made him fall to the ground. Frank punched him in the face and grabbed him by his shirt, that's when Maks head butted him.

"You son of a bitch you killed my son and now I am going to take everything that you love away from you, starting with your life and then I am going to finish the job on your girlfriend, and last but not least your beautiful little baby girl" Maks whispered in Frank's ear. He put his hands around Frank neck and begins to squeeze with everything in him.

As he begin to get light headed all frank could see was Noelle and their daughter faces and he knew was not ready to leave them yet. Frank managed to knee Maks in his side which made him lose his grip on frank. Balled over in pain it gave Frank just enough to get a second wind, he got to his feet and rushed Maks as he was getting off the ground. They both went over the stair railing landing on the ground below.

Frank grabbed him and slammed him again to the ground, and with frank positioned over him he begins to pound him from left to right.

"You will not hurt anyone else that I love "Frank yelled at him.

"No one will die at your call anymore, you messed with the wrong house you son of a bitch" Frank screamed at him, his arms were tired but Frank could not stop punching him. Then Jerry and Boyd rushed over to pull Frank off an unrecognizable Maks.

Swat and the police swarmed the warehouse seizing drugs and the men that were involved, Frank just sat there with his ribs in pain and with him team right by his side. Taking in everything that they just took down one of the most notorious mafia leader.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sam had an Ems worker follow him up the stairs to where he had left Andy and Luke. When they reached them they saw Andy holding a lifeless Luke in her arms crying.

"That won't be necessary, he's dead" Andy cried out. Sam walked over to where Andy sat and placed a hand on her shoulder she flinched it away, "I don't need to be comforted I need to get Luke out of here" as she begin to cry.

"Okay that's why they're here to move him, but Andy you have to let go of him" Sam told her. As they were coming down the stairs Tracy saw Andy and rushed over to where she is," He is dead" Andy begin to cry and Tracy took her in her arms and comforted her best friend. Jerry, Oliver, Epstein, Boyd, Sam, and Frank just stood there processing that they just lost one of their own.

With them all at the hospital making sure Frank was okay they all just stood around exhausted and grateful to be alive. Sam just stared at Andy as Tracy comforted her friend feeling like he has done something wrong all he wanted to do was to be there for her and she rejected him for that. He walked over "Do you want me to take you home"?

Andy's head snapped up "home no I don't want to go home I want Luke back" and she stormed away. Feeling stunned and heartbroken at the same time Sam didn't know what to do?

"She is just upset I will talk to her" Tracy told Sam as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Is this how they end, Sam thought to himself?


	9. A very Promising Day

**Two weeks had passed and word had spread very quickly of the takedown that happened in the warehouse. Frank had suffered two broken ribs and some bumps and bruises, but they had lost a fellow detective of division 15. Their families had come home life was somewhat normal but they all had to go before the board. Frank had camped out at the hospital waiting for a sign that Noelle might wake, and Chris was making a slow recovery.**

"**Are you hungry"? No I just need some air" Andy said. Andy stepped outside to get fresh air and no matter what she did or said she never felt okay. Back inside Tracy and Jerry talked about what Andy was going through.**

"**You know what I say she needs"? I don't disagree with you on that" Jerry agreed**

"**We just need to get them to together" as Tracy thought about a way.**

"**He is lost without her", I know she is the same way" Tracy agreed with Jerry.**

"**Call Oliver gets his help on Sam and I will handle Andy and we will meet at the spot" Tracy told Jerry.**

**Jerry pulled out his phone and dialed Oliver's number, "this is Shaw, what can I do you for"? I need your help buddy" Jerry asked.**

**Tracy had managed to get Andy in the car even though she asked questioned the whole way. When Andy saw that they were pulling into the cemetery she begin to protest that Tracy turn the car around, she just ignored Andy temper tantrum. Tracy parked the car and got out and walked around to Andy's door. She opened and demanded for her to get out. **

"**No I am staying in, I don't know why you brought me here I said goodbye already" Andy looked away to stop Tracy from seeing the tears**

"**Andy gets your ass out the car now or I will drag you out by your hair" Tracy screamed at her. Andy finally got out the car and slammed the door behind her. She just stood there with her arms folded across her chest biting on her bottom lip.**

"**I am not going to his grave" she protested she turned like she was going to walk away, Tracy grabbed her by her arm and pulled her to Luke's grave.**

"**What is wrong with you Andy? It's like you died in that warehouse along with Luke I get that you are sad, I understand hell I sympathize with you, but enough is enough already" Tracy yelled**

"**What do you mean I am grieving for a friend, you don't need to yell at me Tracy" Andy yelled back**

"**Really what do I need to do then, you don't eat, sleep nothing and I am tried you need to move on yell, scream, throw something to get your life back on track because Andy this is just pathetic" Tracy wished she didn't have to say such harsh words but she missed her best friend. She looked up and she saw Andy crying and her heart just broke.**

"**You want to leave me to"? Andy spoke with tears running down her face," that's fine if you do I am use to it I'm poison" she said**

"**You are not poison Andy McNally you are great person who is loved by many, me, Jerry, Oliver, Chris, Gail, Epstein, Frank, Noelle, and Sam" Tracy said making sure she used his name last and that seemed to get her attention.**

"**Sam" Andy whispered it seemed like forever since she had talked or even seen him and his name seem to strike a core to everything she was holding inside. Tracy stepped closer to her best friend and hugged her and the tears started and they seem like they were never going to stop.**

"**I love you Andy and I want the best for you I just want my best friend back I know you are hurting but you have me and I am here sweetie don't let this destroy you okay" as Tracy spoke to Andy.**

"**Okay" as she continued to cry on her best friend shoulder.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Sam heard pounding on the door and he was furious that whoever was on the other side of that door was going to know just how mad he was. As he swung open his front door he saw it was Oliver and Jerry. **

"**Hey buddy what's happening"? Go away I don't feel like company" Sam told them as he tried to shut the door, but Jerry put his foot in the way.**

"**We are not going anywhere until you clean yourself up we have somewhere to be" Jerry told him**

"**I am not up for a boy's road trip" good because we are not going on" Oliver said laughing.**

"**Okay I was trying to be nice so not so much now get out" Sam yelled at them as he walked back into the kitchen to grab another beer from the fridge. When he walked back and saw that they were still there he ignored them and went and sat on the couch. Just as he was getting into the hockey game the television went black.**

"**What the hell man" we are not going anywhere until you hear us out" Jerry said**

"**Sammy we know you got some guilt going on somewhere, but we also know that you miss her more and we know this is hard on you both but you need to talk about it with us if not please with her" Oliver pleaded with his friend. Sam couldn't say anything all he felt was pain from her absent.**

"**What do you have in mind"? He asked so he could get his mind off her. After Sam was cleaned up, they all headed to the beach. When they arrived it was quiet and they were the only ones there.**

"**So the beach really"? Just hold your horses buddy in due time" Oliver told him and just then another car pulled up. Sam just leaned on the car and then Tracy got out the car and then he saw her and his heart stopped. Neither one of them moved they just stared at each other.**

"**Look you two have an hour to talk the others will be arriving soon" Tracy told them as her, Jerry, and Oliver walked onto the beach with several bags in their hands. They still stood where they were and they heard Oliver scream" talk now or I'm coming back". Andy let out a small laugh which caught Sam's attention.**

"**I have missed that" I haven't done it in so long I didn't think I would remember how" Andy spoke softly.**

"**Sam I miss you so much and I know I haven't been myself but it is not for the reasons you are thinking" Andy told him as she moved closer to him.**

"**Stop just stay there okay" as he held his hand up, " so you are telling me your reaction to Luke's death has nothing to do with you still wanting him and making me feel like we were a mistake" ? As he looked at her**

**Andy looked like a deer caught in the headlights she could not believe what Sam had just asked her and when she didn't respond he took it as a yes.**

" **do you know how long I waited for this what I thought was happening to actually happen you told me I was it for you, but hey it's all good I'm done" Sam yelled**

"**No Sam you have it all wrong, I didn't want Luke, I've been feeling bad because I feel so guilty"?**

"**About what"? He asked staring at her trying to figure out what she was talking about.**

**I was happy beyond happy and it was because I was finally with you, and I didn't care who knew but Luke knew and that's why he jumped in front of those bullets, to try and show me that he could make me happy like you were doing" Andy tried to explain to Sam. He just took in a deep breath and she knew she could still go on.**

"**As I sat there and held him he told me that all he wanted was for me to be happy and I told him I was, and he knew it was because of you Sam this man laid there in my arms telling me how miserable his life was because I wasn't in it and all I could do is think to myself I am so glad it's you and not Sam" as Andy begin to cry Sam walked over to her and placed her in his arms and tried to comforted her.**

"**Andy it's not your fault yes Luke died to save you and I will be grateful to him every day but you can't blame yourself" he told her**

"**Because I was happy he loses his life, really Sam am I that poisoned"?**

"**No Andy you are not don't you ever think that way about yourself do you hear me, you are the best thing that happened to me McNally never doubt or lose sight of that" Sam told her**

"**I hated feeling this way and I didn't know to come to you, and I messed up bad and I am so sorry Sam I missed you every single day please forgive Sam please if I hurt you that was not my intention, I love you so much all I want is you" Andy pleaded **

"**Yes I forgive you Andy and I love you to let this night be a new beginning for us"? As he took her in his arms and kissed her.**

"**Get a room" they heard a voice tell them as they looked up it was Epstein leaning out the window as Gail parked the car.**

"**Funny Epstein a real comedian keep your day job" Sam was yelling at him. Then he pulled out two crutches and Chris got out the car Andy was happy to him she rushed over and gave him a gentle hug. They all walked down the path to the table Jerry, Tracy, and Oliver had set up.**

"**Hey Diaz you decided to join us" yes still sore but anything than lying in that hospital room' Chris confessed. Everyone was there except of two more guests that had not arrived yet. So everyone looked at Sam and Andy trying to figure out the outcome, Gail caught on and revealed, "Oh they are good we caught them making out in the parking lot" she said laughing**

"**Good our work here is done so think twice before you decide to split again"? Oliver threatened them both**

"**Okay who is in trouble now"? Frank asked**

**Everyone greeted him, his little girl and Boyd as they walked up on the scene. Oliver passed out drinks happy that everyone could make it on such short notice. With Andy Tracy, and Gail mesmerized by the baby.**

"**Hey guys Noelle woke up today" she did oh thank god I know you are so happy" Sam asked him. "Yes I am doctors said she should make a full recovery" Frank could not stop smiling he was so happy to have his family back together.**

"**wow it has been a hell of a couple of weeks for our family, but we are pulling through just one more road bump ahead we have to face going in front of the board"? **

"**How you suppose we handle this one boss" Jerry asked**

"**As always Together" as Frank held up his drink as did the rest of the Division 15 family**


End file.
